


The Experiment

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2015 [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Comedy, Community: bandom_meme, Family, Friendship, M/M, Star Wars References, porn but not really, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Hey Frankie, come on.”</p><p>”Oh right, sorry, I was just looking to see if the snow started yet.”</p><p>”Man, how can you think of snow when we are going to meet real live porn stars!”</p><p>”Pete, they are people just like us…”</p><p>”Yeah, who fuck for a living!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I saw this video that made me laugh my ass off. It about people who sat with porn stars and watched it their movies with them and answered questions. Right away the fic part of the brain starts moving and before I knew it, I had almost 3000 words written. This coincided with a prompt for winter fluff that i saw on Bandom. 
> 
> yeah, I know what would porn have to do with fluff? Patients grasshopper and you will soon see. ^-^
> 
> It was an anon posting for the prompt, but a single line was left to start the ball rolling.
> 
> "the sound of snowflakes on your jacket at night when the air's quiet around you"
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! ^-^

”Wait, let me get this straight. You are doing a social experiment with Rutgers?”

”Yeah, something for a psychology class.”

”So what exactly is this experiment?”

”They want to have us sit next to students while they watch our films.”

”And the whole thing is going to be recorded for their reactions?”

”Yeah, I guess it’s to see if it is as awkward as it sounds?”

Mikey took a sip of his coffee.

”That sounds really interesting actually.”

”Yeah, but I honestly hope that I get paired with a girl.”

”Why Gee?”

Gerard ran a hand through his hair as was his habit when he was nervous.

”I heard that girls are more accepting of gay porn than guys are.”

”Plus if the guy is straight.”

”Please Mikey, I don’t even want to think about how that could end.”

Mikey’s phone went off.

”Shit, I gotta get to class. Where are you staying again?”

”They put us up in a hotel near the college.”

”Alright man, I’ll text you when I am out of classes and then we can go for dinner. Maybe you can meet my roommate.”

”Sounds cool. Take it easy little bro.”

Mikey got up and slipped on his jacket. It was getting colder and the forecast said it was going to snow soon. He kissed his brother on the head and was out the door. Gerard sighed as he finished his cappuccino. It’s not that he didn’t want to do the experiment, it was actually sounding kind of cool, but he had enough of homophobic bullshit when he was younger to last him three lifetimes. He placed his cup in the proper area and then slipping on his own jacket headed to the hotel to get ready.

* * *

Frank was nervous. All the class had talked about the whole week was the experiment today. He had said nothing. He didn’t even tell his roommate. Everyone seemed excited for it and all Frank wanted to do was throw up. He watched the clock as it got closer to his class. He looked out the window and saw that the sky was getting grayer. The snow was going to come sooner than everyone realized.

”Hey Frankie, come on.”

”Oh right, sorry, I was just looking to see if the snow started yet.”

”Man, how can you think of snow when we are going to meet real live porn stars!”

”Pete, they are people just like us…”

”Yeah, who fuck for a living!”

”Do you have to be so crude?”

Pete slung an arm around Frank.

”Frankie Frankie Frankie, you really need to loosen up. We should go out for a drink afterwards.”

”Nah, I’m having dinner with my roommate. He has family coming up to visit.”

”Awww, that’s sweet.”

”Yeah yeah, now get off me and let’s go or we are really going to be late for class.”

Frank took one last look out the window and saw a man walking down the path hunched over in a leather jacket. He had hair the color of the snow and smoke billowing around him from the cigarette he was puffing away on.

”Come on Frankie!”

”Alright Pete, alright.”

Frank moved on towards his Psych class and what he believed was his certain doom.

*  
*  
*

”All right class settle down now. Now, as you know we have a very special class today. You are all about to participate in a social experiment.”

”Porn!”

Someone shouted in the class and they all laughed.

”Yes Mr. O’Mally, something I am sure that you are quite familiar with since your very public breakup with your girlfriend last week in the dining hall.”

more laughter, but this time O’Mally was quiet.

”Now, if there are no more childish outbursts, we can begin our travels to the science building.”

* * *

”Are you nervous Art?”

Gerard looked at one of his co-actors.

”A little, I am hoping I get paired with a girl.”

”Yeah, I know the feeling. “

Gerard looked at the rest of his acting group. It was good to see all familiar faces. People that he had worked with before or knew from the website.

”I wonder why Joe isn’t here?”

”I heard he had a family emergency.”

”What?”

Gerard was a little upset. Billie was his best friend and the only one that knew his real name. They never worked a scene together because they became so close. He quickly pulled out his phone.

*Hey Billie, everything okay?*

’G Spot’

He was happy that he got an answer quickly.

*Yeah, my dad was in a fender bender. Nothing serious, but he is in his 60’s so I wanted to make sure everything was alright.*

’B Sure’

*Okay. Miss you though.*

’G Spot’

*Back at you man. Hey, I’ll Skype you later. You can tell me about the fun you had. ;)*

Gerard laughed out loud.

*You got it man. Later Billie.*

’G Spot’

*Later Gee.*

’B Sure’

Gerard put away his phone.

”Everything good?”

”Yeah, it’s cool.”

After that everyone made small talk about new videos and upcoming scenes and who was paired with who. Also that one of their movies was up for an award and the Adult Film Award Show. Gerard didn’t have a big part in it, but he was a cast member, which meant if the movie won for best film, he would get his own statue and the credit on his profile.

”Imagine that Art, award winning next to your name.”

”It would be pretty cool.”

Gerard blushed lightly and everyone laughed good naturedly. He loved his film family.

”All right everyone. Thank you again for coming. The students should be making their way over so if you will each go into a room and have a seat, your chosen student will be joining you shortly.”

”Good luck man.”

Gerard shook hands with the boy he was talking to earlier.

”Yeah, you to.”

Gerard followed the group till he was pointed to a room. He went in and saw a lap top and two sets of headphones. He sat down and fired up the lap top. He was thankful that he could pick out the movie they would watch. He decided to go with his Star Wars parody. This way they could at least laugh at the absurdity of it all if nothing else. He chose the scene with him and the guy that played Han. Of course in the real movie, Obi Wan paid Han to fly them to Alderon, but in the scene, they didn’t have enough money, so Luke had to blow him. Once he had the scene set, he sat back and waited. God, he wanted a cigarette so bad.

* * *

Frank watched as he and his classmates walked single file down a hall full of doors. A different student went into each room. Finally it was Frank’s turn.

”Alright Frank, you are in this room with Artistry.”

”Is that a man or woman?”

Frank couldn’t tell by the name.

”It’s a man.”

Frank nodded and walked in. The first thing he noticed is how sparse the room was furnished along with the stunning white wash on the walls. It made sense though. The stimulus had to be controlled and anything that stood out in the room would be a distraction and could compromise the experiment being run that day. In this case though, his distraction was in the form of a man. The same man he saw walking outside. The chair turned as he entered and he was greeted by a shy smile and bright hazel eyes.

”Hi, I’m Frank and you must be…”

”Artistry, but you can call me Art.”

Gerard shook hands with the boy and noticed that his hands were heavily tattooed.

”Well, I can see that you are at least 18.”

Frank laughed.

”I’m 23, but thanks for the compliment.”

Frank went and sat down next to the porn star and picked up the headphone and hung them around his neck.

”So, how old are you if I can ask?”

”I’m 27.”

”Wow, you really don’t look it, I thought you were younger than me!”

Now Gerard laughed and it was one of his unguarded ones that only Mikey gets to hear.

”Alright guys, now that introductions have been done and recorded, we can get started.”

Both men jumped as the room filled with a voice crackling from a while washed speaker that neither noticed in the corner.

”Sorry to scare you.”

There was a good hearted chuckle from everyone and then they settled in.

”Okay, so your partner has chosen a movie scene to show you. You do have knowledge that you are on camera, but please try to be as natural as possible. It is important for the experiment. Other than that, there is nothing left to tell you except to relax and enjoy your time together. Someone will knock on the door when the experiment is over. Good luck gentlemen.”

The speaker crackled off and Gerard looked at Frank.

”Well, I guess we can get started.”

Gerard put on his headphone and Frank donned his. He brought the lap top out of sleep mode.

”Are you serious?”

Gerard looked at Frank kind of nervous now.

”What?”

”You were in a Star Wars porn?”

”Yeah, so?”

Gerard started to get defensive now and Frank noticed the body language.

”Hey, no, I think it’s cool, I’m just surprised.”

”Do you not like Star Wars?”

”Oh no, I do. I see myself as a bit of a Han Solo type. You know above the law at times, but a real softy at heart.”

Gerard laughed and visibly calmed down.

”Good, cause I’m a huge fan too. Been since I was a kid and I got my brother into it too.”

”Nice, so are you just a random Stormtrooper or Rebel in here?”

”Actually, I’m Luke.”

”No shit? That’s like the starring role!”

”Yeah, well in this one, Luke is used a little more than a lead character would.”

”Huh?”

Gerard chuckled.

”You’ll see.”

Frank turned to the screen as the movie started.

*

*

*

”So wait…let me get this straight. You had a speeder bike?”

”Well it wasn’t mine, but my brother’s. Still I got to ride it too and it was amazing!”

The movie was long over and Frank was surprised how comfortable he was with Art now. He actually had a lot of questions during the scene and it seemed like Art was more nervous than he was most of the time. Still he answered all Frank’s questions with a blush that continued to creep up his skin. Now they were just bullshitting about their love of Star Wars.

”By the way, I thought you made a really cool Luke in the movie.”

”Awww, thanks Frankie. I bet you would have made a better Han.”

Frank blushed at that casue of what happened to Han in the movie. A knock was heard on the door that made them both jump.

”Well, I guess we are finished then.”

”Yeah, I guess so.”

”So, do you go back to New York now?”

”Oh no, this was just the first class. We have four more, but not today.”

”Oh, so you will be around then?”

”Yeah, I’m having dinner with my brother tonight.”

”Oh? Where?”

”It’s at…”

The door opened then.

”Hey Art, sorry to interrupt, but we got that conference meeting soon.”

”Right, sorry. It was nice to meet you Frank.”

Gerard held out his hand.

”Yeah, same here.”

They shook and then Gerard got up and left. Frank lingered a few more minutes and then left himself to find a blushing Pete.

”Pete?”

”Frankie, oh God Frankie!”

Pete hugged him tightly crushing him into the wall. Frank pet Pete’s hair and laughed that he handled the experiment better.

”Come on Pete, let’s get you back to your dorm room. You can call your boyfriend.”

”So many girl parts up close in my face. I am so glad that I am gay. That shit was scary!”

Frank walked Pete back to his dorm saying soothing things along the way.

*

*

*

”It really was kind of fun Mikey.”

“I’m happy for you Gee, I really am.”

Mikey looked at his phone again.

”Still nothing?”

”Nah, but he will be here.”

”Cool, I am excited to meet your roommate.”

”Yeah, you will like him a lot. He plays guitar and sings too.”

Gerard and Mikey smiled and tucked back into their food.

* * *

”Fuck, I’m late! Frank just texted his roommate as he hopped in the cab and gave them the address of the restaurant. He felt so bad because he was meeting his brother, who was apparently a legend in his mind and that meant something to Frank. The taxi ride took forever it felt like. He pulled up just as another taxi did. Playing no mind to them, he ran in the place.”

”Hi, sorry, out of breath. I have a reservation.”

”What is the name under?”

”It’s under…”

”Frankie, over here!”

Frank looked up and smiled and the hostess did too.

”Go ahead then.”

”Thanks.”

Frank made his way through the group of people to the table.

”Hey, man so sorry that I’m late. I had to deal with Pete’s crap again and…”

”It’s cool. Hey Frankie, this is my big brother.”

”Nice to finally meet you Lou, Ray has told me a lot about you.”

”Well he has certainly spoke of your guitar skills.”

They shook hands and Frank sat down to look at the menu.

* * *

”Finally, what took so long?”

”Ugh, my boyfriend had a freak out about something he had to do for his psych class. Like he was all gung ho at first, but after he was really messed up and his best friend had to baby sit him for a bit while I tried to calm him down on the phone.”

Gerard froze a bit. Could it have been the boy he was with this afternoon? NO, he wasn’t freaked out though…

”Well that’s what you get dating a loose cannon like Pete Trick.”

”Yeah yeah, hey, sorry, I’m Patrick.”

”Nice to meet you, Mikey talks about you all the time. He says you are a great guitar player and singer.”

Patrick sat down.

”Nah, I just like to have fun.”

The waiter came over and Patrick ordered food and a drink.

”Okay, so now that I am here I want to hear lots of embarrassing things about my roommate.”

Gerard chuckled and leaned in.

”Well…did you know he…”

*

*

*

Walking back to the dorm Frank was in his own little world. He got to watch Lou perform at the bar tonight and it was pretty sweet. He was offered to come on stage, but his playing style was so different than that he declined. As he got closer it started to snow. He chuckled since everyone said it was not going to start till tomorrow. They hated that has was always right about the weather. As he got closer he saw a lone figure leaning against a tree and smoking. He recognized the leather jacket right away. It was Art, the porn star from experiment. His eyes were closed and he looked kind of serene. Frank decided he wasn’t going to disturb him but then he stepped on a branch.

”Shit.”

Gerard looked up and saw the student from the experiment off to his side.

”Hey man, nice night huh?”

”Yeah, sorry, you looked really peaceful and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Gerard laughed.

”It’s cool. It’s actually really silly, but I was enjoying the sound of snowflakes on my jacket. You know you can hear them land and melt when the night it quiet and the air is still around you.”

Gerard thought that Frank was going to think it was a stupid thing to say, but instead he saw a genuine smile.

”Yeah, I get you. It’s like you are the only one left in the world at that moment.”

”Right, exactly.”

Gerard finished his cigarette and looked at his watch.

”Hey, I was heading back to my hotel, but was going to stop for coffee first. Did you want to join me?”

Frank smiled.

”Yeah, that sounds great.”

As they walked the snow started to fall thicker and was now covering the ground.

”Guess it’s gonna be a white Valentines Day huh?”

”For you guys at least. By the time I get home, the snow is going to be dirty and black in the city.”

”Aww that sucks.”

”Yeah, well I can at least enjoy it here.”

Gerard took out his phone to snap a picture. He swiped away his lock screen to reveal his homescreen.

”Hey, that’s Mikey Way.”

”Yeah, that’s my little brother.”

”Oh wow, his roommate is dating my best friend.”

”Wait, you know Patrick? That is who Mikey introduced me too.”

”Yeah, he’s dating Pete.”

”Man, I heard Pete was fucked up after the experiment.”

Frank started to laugh.

”Yeah, he was with a girl and he thought that he was going to see some straight porn, but instead he got a threesome with some super upclose shots of parts he didn’t want to see.”

”Oh shit, he got Vicki! She specializes in that shit!”

Now Gerard started to laugh.

”You know when Patrick mentioned the experiment and that it bothered his boyfriend, I was afraid it was you and…”

Gerard quickly shut up after that.

”Yeah, you were? What would you have done if it was?”

”I…”

Frank stopped them both and stood in front of the actor. His snow white hair was covered in snow and he reached up and brushed it off.

”So, Mikey’s brother, do you have a real name?”

”Gerard.”

”Well Gerard, it’s nice to really meet you.”

Gerard smiled and blushed. Frank smiled back and took his hand.

”Let’s go get that coffee.”

”Yeah.”

 

Here is the link to that awesome video! ^0^

Porn Stars Watch Own Porn With People


End file.
